A new beginning
by betyou
Summary: She finally left Japan behind. After a year of living in constant terror and looking over her shoulder, she was free. She looked at her hands and the scars that remain there. They felt so fresh still. But she was away of the monster. He couldn't reach here. A new place, a new country, a new identity, a new life. Or so she thought. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fic and I hope you'll like it. **

**I know this is a short chapter, but you find the story good enough, I promise that the next chapters are going to be longer.**

* * *

She finally left Japan behind. After a year of living in constant terror and looking over her shoulder, she was free. She looked at her hands and the scars that remain there. That brought bad memories. Kagome shook her head to clear it and stared at the airplane's window. She was reaching JFK Airport. A new country, a new identity, a new home.

Kagome Higurashi, 22 years old woman, half Japanese and half American. Long black hair and big brown eyes, courtesy of her father. Sculptural body and a bright mind. At least was what her mother all said. God, how she missed her, even if they didn't see each other for 20 hours.

After exiting the airport, Kagome looked to the sky and thought about what she should do next. Having a roof over her head would be nice. She when to the nearest news stand and bought a newspaper in search of apartment. It was still 9 a.m., she would sure find something till dawn. When she looked at the prices, she almost had a heart attack. She wasn't poor, but she wasn't rich either. And she still had to get a job in New York. 'God, this is going to be a long day'

After a whole day in searching for a new house, she found nothing. 'How is this possible? A WHOLE DAY!' it was getting dark, and there was nowhere to go. Kagome seated in the front steps of a building, wondering what to do and do next. Maybe a hostel? She opened her backpack to take out her map and find one, when the door behind her opened.

"Excuse me?" replied the voice of a woman. Kagome diverted to one side of the stairs thinking that the lady couldn't pass, and didn't look up. "Sorry" she replied.

"No problem. I was wondering, what are you doing here? You've been on the steps for at least half an hour. You need help?" at that point Kagome looked up and saw a woman her age with long black hair stuck in a ponytail and with big brown eyes. Her face manifested curiosity and kindness.

"Kind of. I'm looking for an apartment or even a room to live. But so far nothing. And I don't know where I am or where to go." Kagome started laughing without humor.

"I think I can help you with that." The woman smiled at her, reaching for her arm to help her get up. "My name is Sango. I have an apartment here and by chance, I have a spare room. I know you don't know me and so on, but I was in the same situation as you when I first moved here and if it wasn't for the kindness of some stranger, I would probably live on the streets by now." Sango laughed, while looking at the beautiful woman she had in front of her. They were basically the same height and she would say that the woman was thinner than her. But she didn't sense any evil from the girl.

"Hi Sango. I'm Hikari Smith." It was a total lie, but Kagome didn't know this woman and she had to keep safe, even if that meant lying. She felt bad for lying, but she had her reasons.

"Smith?" asked Sango, finding a Japanese name and an American one strange.

"Yeah, I know. My mom is Japanese, but my father is American." Kagome said quickly, trying to explain.

"Ah, that makes sense." Said Sango, satisfied with the answer she got. Kagome felt relieve wash through her as Sango bought it. "So, do you want to say at the steps or do you want to stay at my house? Obviously you are going to pay a rent, but we can arrange a price that suits both of us." Sango was waiting near the open door of the building, seeing if Hikari would go with her or not.

Kagome thought if this was the right thing. Sango seemed pretty nice, and her powers didn't sense any kind of evil behind her intentions. Maybe she should go with her. It wasn't like she had another place to go. "Sure. Thank you so much for your kindness Sango" said Kagome, with a smile on her lips, really appreciating the gesture that a complete stranger could have towards another.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hell living with another girl. She loved Sango, she truly did! But sometimes she drove her crazy!  
"Hikari! Why did you have to clean the living room? Now I don't know where my things are! I'm tidy in my mess. " cried Sango. She really loved her living room messy. She could find her stuff there. Not when it was all tidy up and shit.

"Because we don't live in a pig house Sango! For God's sake, you had a slice of pizza with mold all over it! I get it that you are not the most organized person in the world, and I don't mind a little bit of mess, but that is just nasty shit." Honestly, mold! In a pizza! Underneath the couch!

Two weeks have passed since Kagome started living with Sango. They became immediate friends since day one, and Kagome already loved Sango as a sister, since Sango was only two years older than her. And Sango felt the same. They would share nights watching movies in TV and talking about life. But never talking about her secret. She already knew that Sango was suspicious that she was hiding something from her, but was kind enough not to bring it up. Kagome had a new job, a coffee shop four blocks away. It was not that far and she could go by foot, or Sango would just drop her off when she hit work.

"Whatever, I'm already late for work. Inuyasha is sooooo going to kill me!" Sango was wearing a nice and body hugging blue t-shirt, with a good knee high black skirt that was floating over her knees with each step she took and holding her black blazer on her hand while searching for her cell phone.

"You are always the same! Every morning you lose something and it's always my fault!" Kagome pouted. It was so unfair. She cleaned the house and she would still hear it from Sango. She still had to understand how Sango lost her things and it was still HER fault! " Besides, your boss adores you." Kagome had to laugh at the last one. She never knew the 'Devil' , whose name was picked by Sango and Kagome just went with it. Kagome had the impression that the Devil didn't like anyone. And annoy the crap out of Sango, which was hilarious in Kagome's opinion.

"Do not mock me young girl! That man might be hot as hell, but he has serious issues in that head of his. Honestly, why would I work with his partner? Miroku is a lecher. He grabs and jumps everything that moves!" Sango had a secret crush on Miroku, but that might not be a good thing to say out loud. Ok, granted, she already said it out loud, but only to Hikari. And only because she was pissed drunk. She secretly hoped that by getting drunk, Hikari would tell her about the scars that she had on her body. Sango already knew that she had scars on her hands, but she thought that they might have happened in a car accident or some sort of accident. But one day, a week ago, Sango had to go to the bathroom to get a comb and saw Hikari drying herself. She had her back and arms full of scars. And nasty ones too. They looked like knife scars mixed with burn scars. Sango wanted to ask her about them, but every time that that subject went up, Hikari's face would be pale like death itself and her eyes would shut down, like they were devoid of any feeling or emotion. And that sight of her flatmate, was a terrifying one. Sango knew that Hikari knew that she had saw her scars. And at that moment, Sango understood why Hikari always wore long sleeve blouses, even at home, where she should be comfortable. Sango never had the guts to bring that up. Until that night. And it has been a bad move of her.

"Oh, come on. Don't lie to me Sango! We both know that you love the Devil's partner. Ohhh, I liked that one." Kagome laughed. She liked being around Sango. Even though she had seen her scars. She didn't seem to be grossed out by them as most people do when they see them. Kagome knew that they were horrendous. But she had to live with them. It was part of her life now. And having a surgery to remove them would be painful and really expensive.

"Ahah, I liked that one too. Well, Inuyasha does have the devil inside him." Sango was referring to the demon her boss had. After all, demons and half-demons were accepted in the world. And most of them had good jobs, as Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was only half-demon. Not that it mattered much, since basically all his employees were human and he could crush them with his thumb. "But that is beside the point! The fact that I might have a crush on Miroku is nowhere to be heard! You hear me miss?" Sango was pointing her pointing finger right in Hikari's face.

"I hear you, I hear you. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to meet the Devil and his lecher. I work in a coffee shop, it's not like I'm going to run into them anytime soon." Kagome bended over to tie her snickers before heading out with Sango. Even though they were the same height, being on high heels made Sango a couple of inches taller than her. They both entered Sango's car and Sango drop her off at the corner of the street where she worked. "Thanks Sango. See you at five!"

"I don't think so. The Devil has plans on keeping me late today."  
"Don't say that too many times out loud, people might thing that you are jumping him" Kagome laughed at Sango's face when she made that comment, right before shutting the car's door.

"I know, I know, I'm late! Blame my flat mate, not me. I couldn't find my things this morning. " said Sango before seating at her desk at Inuyasha's office door.

"And how, may I ask, is not finding your stuff, your flat mate's fault?" asked a voice inside the office. Sango grabbed a file and handed it to her boss. She was right, he was hotter than hell itself. With his long silver hair, golden eyes, two cute dog ear's coming out of his head and a body to die for, he was sex on hearth. Yes, he was good eye candy, but nothing more than that.

"She had the great idea of cleaning the living room yesterday, and moved everything out of place. I still don't know where half of my things are! " She complained.

"Sango, the girl doesn't want to live like a pig. Because you like leaving like one, it doesn't mean that the girl likes it too." That earned him a killer look from his assistant. "By the way, have you found anyone to replace you? "

Sango looked at her boss. She had forgotten about it. She was to be the Lecher's new assistant, leaving Inuyasha with none. He had asked her to find one good enough to replace her.

"Sure" she lied. "I'm still looking."

"You're such a big liar Sango. I know you don't want to leave, but trust me, Miroku needs you way more than I do. "

"I don't know about that. Both of you seem pretty incompetent about managing yourselves, and the business, alone."

Inuyasha got up, when near Sango and grabbed her by her shoulder. "Listen, wench, I like having you as my assistant. I did a wonderful job. Way better than anyone else's. But you have to help Miroku. Our firms just merged and he needs help settling in and with his cases."

"Fine, fine." Sango pouted. She liked working with him. He had interesting cases and he made her life easier, because he was a god lawyer. "I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it took a couple of days.  
hope you like it ;)

* * *

Kagome hated when people stared at her on the streets and at her job. They do that a lot. Maybe because it was July in New York and she was wearing gloves and sweaters. But she had reasons. Three months have passed since she came to the USA and last night she finally had the guts to tell Sango what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_She stared at her hands and back at Sango, who was watching tv in the couch with her. It was time to tell her. It was not fair to hide a secret this big from her best friend._

"_Sango… I have something to tell you…" Kagome began. She waited till Sango was facing her. "I know you saw my scars, and even though you never asked about them, I think it's time. Please don't be mad at me." Begged Kagome._

"_Hikari, I know that this subject make uncomfortable and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Everyone has the right to keep secrets. " Sure, she was dying to know what happened, but she wouldn't dare push her luck._

"_Sango, we live together for 3 months now. And we are best friends. I don't think it's right to keep this from you. And… my name is not Hikari, is Kagome."_

_Sango tried not to react. She would let Hikari, or Kagome, finish her story. She sure had a good reason to lie._

"_I used to date this guy, Naraku, back is Japan, in my high-school. We dated for 2 years. He was always a very… sexual person, but I was trying to save myself till I found The one and I knew that Naraku wasn't him. He was always putting pressure on my for doing.. it. And I never wanted. And one day, last year, we were studying in my room, when we wanted to try it. And once again, I said no. But he didn't take it well, so he tried to force me." It had taken a whole year of therapy for her to talk about it. And deal with it. "I struggled, but he had a knife. He… ahm… he cut me… I have scars all over my body. I remember blacking out as he was stripping his pants, and after that nothing. The next thing I knew, I was at the hospital, full of bandages. The doctors said that he didn't rape me, because when he was about to, my mom came home and he got scared and ran away. " Kagome tried to control her tears, but it was hard. It might have happened a year ago, but it still felt fresh. Sango was the only person she ever talked about it. Except her therapist. "I pressed charges against him and police eventually arrested him." After three months of being hidden._

_Sango felt her heart tighten for her friend. No wonder she never wanted to talk about her scars. It was something that would change her life forever. And she knew it was really hard of her to talk about it. She could see the tears in her friend's eyes, full of fear and at the same time hope. Hope for a better future. _

"_I'm so sorry Kagome." She would have to get used to her new name. "That explains a lot. But you don't have to be afraid anymore. You are far away from Japan. He's not going to get you here. Besides, he's locked up, right?"_

"_Yeah, he is. The judge said that he's going to stay behind bars for a really long time." Thank God for that! _

"_So, don't worry about it. Not all guys in the world are like him." _

"_I know that. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being afraid." And what she feared the most was being alone. _

"_I know sweetie." Sango hugged her friend. "And now you can stop wearing sweaters and gloves around the house. You never had to wear them, but now it's just crazy with this weather."_

_Kagome smiled. She noticed she hadn't smiled for a while. Or at least a genuine smile. "Thanks Sango. You cannot imagine how this was good. Telling someone about what happened."_

"_You could have told me earlier. I wouldn't judge you or think that what happened to you was your fault. Now let's go, you have dinner to make."_

_*end of flashback*_

"Thank you, come again." Kagome said to the customer to whom she had delivered the coffee. "Next." She called.

"Hi, I want a double coffee with a lot of cream. To take, please. " While she was ordering his order on the touch computer she had in front of her she looked up to see this intense golden eyes staring at her. And she knew at where they were staring.

"Anything else?" She didn't know why, but those eyes bothered her. Not in a bad way, but bothered. They did something to her insides. Even if they were staring at the faint scar of her cheek.

"Your phone number would be nice." Inuyasha smiled. She was a cutie. Long black hair, kind of short, big brown eyes… but the scar that she had on the left side of her face bothered him. _How did she made it? An accident maybe? _

"In your dreams buddy." Said Kagome after rolling her eyes at that one. She knew that she wasn't ugly, but the scar on her face made everyone look at her with pity in their eyes and sometimes disgust. But a guy never asked for her phone number. And even though she was touched, kind of, by his question , she knew that he was only kidding.

"Oh, come on princess. Would it be so bad?" Inuyasha made puppy eyes at her. He Hadn't flirt for a while. Not since Kikyo. His whore of a fiancé. Ex-fiancé now.

"Yes." Kagome answered immediately. It was funny having a guy flirt with her and she was saying no. It made her feel better about herself.

"Auch! Come on, let me buy a coffee." This time not so kidding. He actually wanted to see her. He felt something pull him to her. And the fact that she was the first woman, like ever, saying no to him, made things more interesting. He never had to work to get a woman. But this time…

"In case you haven't noticed, I work in a coffee shop. I get all the free coffee I want." At that time his coffee was really and she handed it to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the coffee from the girl's hand and couldn't help but notice on the scars on her hands. _Damn… was it that bad princess?_

And Kagome saw the pity in the man's eyes. And that made her sad. He was just like the others. Felt pity for her. And she didn't want to talk to someone who had pity on her. Okay, you couldn't count Sango. She only saw pity in her friends eyes twice. Once when she knew that Kagome couldn't cook and the other last night.

"I think you should go to work." Kagome said, not wanting to look at the man anymore.

Inuyasha looked at her and knew that she noticed to where he was looking and the look in his eyes. He knew he felt sorry for her and whatever happened to ver. And that she didn't like one bit what he felt.


	4. Sorry!

I'm so sorry you guys!  
I know it has passed a great deal of time since the last time I posted something, but I promise Next Chapter will be BIG! I'm writing it as we speak. Expect it in 2 or 3 days

The reason why I haven't been posting is because I'm doing my masters, and those who are at university, know what I'm talking about. Work, work, work, work… And to get things even better, I got a job! So, yey me! It's my first job, so I have to give my best and so I put a lot of this in second place, being this story one of them. But don't worry, I didn't gave up on this shit.

And let me just say a few things that you should know:

-LEMONS. There is going to be lemons in it. Explicit ones. So, for those who have innocent eyes and want to keep them that way, I should tell you that. I'm going to let you know which chapters they are so you can skip them.

-Violence. There is going to be some. As expected. Not right now, but at front of the story, yes.

-Sorry for my spelling mistakes. Even though I'm bilingual in Portuguese and English, I apologize for my mistakes, because sometimes I do realize them, but it's already too late and I'm lazy enough to not edit the chapter due to a few mistakes. And besides, I'm more used to Portuguese than English and sometimes I just translate things in my head literally so sometimes they might not make much sense to those of you who only have English as a first language … So, sorry. Anything that bothers you minding this, just tell me.

-Anything that you think that is lacking, missing, or it must be changed, or even ideas you have, they are welcome.  
Hope you enjoy 


	5. Chapter 4

God, she hated that hanyou. Not really, but still… it has been almost two weeks since the first day he showed up there. And since then, he went to the coffee shop, every day, ordered the same and always gave her a tip. And a good one. She knew that because she had heard other colleges complaint about it. He never gave them tips. Only to her. And he even spent 5 minutes of his time to talk to her. Not that she minded, he was a sight worth seeing. But he was such a mouthful.

"Hey wench. " kagome looked up from the computer screen just to meet golden eyes. He adopted that nickname for her due to something that she said to him a few days before. What was it again? Ah '_You pervert! Don't you have nothing better to do than stare at my boobs, dog-boy?_' that day she caught him. Not that it was difficult, she already suspected that he was taking her measures. And since then she has been 'wench' and he has been 'dog-boy'.

"Hey dog-boy. The usual?" she pressed the screen as she was talking. She knew that he wouldn't change the order.

"You know it." Inuyasha grabbed his wallet and took out a 5 dollar bill. Even though the coffee was only 2 dollars, he would let her keep the change. Not much today, but he didn't had more. "So how was your night?" he liked talking to her. She was fun to talk to. And not that bad to watch too. It was too bad that he already had a secretary or he would have hired her. Kikyo was not that bad. She had a killer looks, but was terrible as secretary. She mixed his schedules, his meeting, didn't bring him coffee in the morning… "God, I miss Sango" he murmured.

"Sango? From where do you know Sango?" Asked Kagome, surprised. It couldn't be another Sango, it was not a common name in New York. It had to be the same person.

"Hum? " Hikari's voice brought him back to where his body was. "She is my previous secretary. Why? Do you know her?" That was curious. How did Sango know Hikari?

"Ohhh! You're the Devil!" Kagome said out loud and immediately regretted.

"Devil?" asked Inuyasha confused. Who the hell called him devil?

"ahm, nothing. Sorry, my mind was wandering. About Sango…Let's just say… We share things." At that Kagome had to giggle. Just last night they shared a good bucket of vanilla and strawberry ice-cream while watching The Lion King. Childish, they knew, but a classic nonetheless.

"Share things? Care to elaborate?" at that moment Kagome knew that Inuyasha didn't know she and Sango lived together. And she was not going to be the one spoiling it. She would leave it to Sango.

"Not really." Kagome smiled, really smiled. She smiled a lot more since she lived with Sango. "I'll let Sango do the work. Have a nice day." She said while giving him his coffee.

It has been a month since they started living together and was the best thing ever. She felt protected, that she had a friend. A true friend. And since the night when Kagome told Sango about her past, their bond had been stronger. And since it was no use to hide them anymore, Kagome started wearing summer clothing at home. Shorts and t-shirt, which was new to her. Even her mother had been nervous every time she was her daughter's scars. But it was good not having to hide them. To feel comfortable enough with someone to the point where you could be yourself and don't have to hide anything. But of course, that only happened at home. Where no one could see her but Sango. At the shop, she had to wear autumn clothes so she wouldn't freak out the customers. They stared at her nonetheless, because it was plain summer and she was wearing long sleeve shirts, but that was better than the other option.

When her boss asked her about the clothing, Kagome just showed her, her for arm as of that explained everything. And it did. Her whole body was covered in scars. Some big, some small but scars. Maybe the only place in her body that wasn't scared was her feet. But Kagome have learned to how to deal with them. There was nothing she could do about them.

"Yo, Sango." Inuyasha called when he entered the lawyers firm where he worked and saw his former secretary.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She refused to call Inuyasha by his last name. it was just weird considering the years that they knew each other.

"Do you know the girl that works at the coffee shop at the corner of the street?" he saw the huge stack of papers that she had in her arms and instantly knew that it was Miroku's work. He loved teasing Sango and giving her useless things to do. His best friend wanted a secretary as much as Sango wanted to work for him. Being, none.

"Kind of my height, long dark hair, chocolate colored eyes?" Sango knew to who he was referent to. Kagome called a while ago, telling her about her meeting with her boss and the 'Devil' slip.

"Yes." How the hell did Sango knew who he was talking about?

"Her name is Hikari. And she's my flat mate." Sango said nonchantingly. it was better to put it out in the opening. She used Kagome's false name because she knew her friend didn't trust anyone else. At least for the time being. But she had a feeling that if Kagome knew Inuyasha, they would get along.

"So, she is the one who cleans the house" He smirked at that. He knew Sango was very organized at work but that was a total slob at home.

"Yes, she is. Even though she is making me do it. Or at least trying to." It was a thing that Sango hated doing. Households. Sango tried to put Kagome on doing them, and sometimes it worked. And sometimes when her flat mate wasn't in the mood, she just told her to fuck herself and then do it. She would have to teach that girls manners. She didn't care that she was just a year older then Kagome, and sometimes even worse at swearing. "But why all the sudden question?" Sango played dumb.

"For the last two or three weeks I've gone to that coffee shop and she always takes my order. And today your name sort of came up."

"Small world, for you to meet my flat mate without even knowing." Sango laughed, it was really a coincidence that her boss had to drink coffee ate the work place of Kagome.

"True. What's her name by the way?" Inuyasha felt ridiculous for asking that, especially because he had been going there for the last weeks and he flirted with her without even knowing her name.

"What?! You've been drinking coffee at that store and you don't even know the name of the waitress that takes your order every day?" Sango asked sarcastically. It was so typical Inuyasha.

"Come on Sango! Why don't you tell me?" He kind of liked that girl. She seemed real and with a good head over her shoulders. And she was cute too. He could see himself dating her. Or at least fucking her.

"Because I know you Inuyasha. You always start by their name and before we know it, you have them in your bed! I'm not going to let you do it with her." Sango felt overprotective with Kagome. Her friend has a terrible past and being with Inuyasha would make matters worse. Not that she didn't trust Kagome to say 'no' to Inuyasha, but he could be a real pain in the ass. He was one of those guys that chased his prey till he got it. And Kagome was no prey. And she wouldn't let Inuyasha put his hands on her. "Besides, she's not your type. She's too pure, too innocent for you to corrupt her. I won't let you." Sango glared at her boss.

Suddenly, Sango felt a hand grab her ass and she instantly moved her arm and slapped the author of the grabbing.

"Miroku, what have I told you about grabbing my bum? Or any other part of my body?"

"Come on Sango. You know that my hand is cursed! I can't help it!"

"Miroku…" Sango said in a warning tone.

"Fine… 'Never do it again if I love my balls being attached to my body. And the same applies with my hand'." Recited Miroku with a hand out, like he was giving an oath at court room.

"Good. And what are you doing here? I thought that you had a trial."

"And I was supposed to. But the jury is being hard at the decision. We have to go back tomorrow." Miroku scratched the back of his head. This trial was driving him crazy. He was representing a rape victim and it was being hard because his own sister was raped a few years ago. This case just struck to close to home.

"Hey Kagome! Wanna have dinner out?" Sango screamed the moment she entered their apartment.

"No!" Came a voice from the bathroom. "We went out for dinner yesterday. Today I just want to stay home, watch Thor and eat a big buck of strawberry ice cream!" In her head the plan sounds almost close to heaven. It was her first day off in weeks and she just wanted to do what she wanted to do. Even if it was to stay home.

"Fine! Hey, do you mind if after the movie I have a drink with the Devil and the Lecher?"

"Sure, why would I mind? More space for me. " Kagome exited the bathroom wearing a summer pajamas, which consisted in short shorts and a t-shirt. She expected Sango to make a face when she saw her scars, like she used to do, but this time it was different.

Sango looked at Kagome's attire and commented "Really Kagome? Shorts? You want to make me more jealous of your figure than I already am? "

Sango really liked Kagome's figure. She was short, but curvy and toned body. Pity the scars, but it was like she didn't see them anymore. Okay, the first times she saw them, it was scary. But now…

"Oh, come on Sango! I finally can wear normal clothes and it's summer! It's hot! No way I'm going to wear baggy and hot clothes just because you are jealous!" Kagome jumped to the couch and started pressing the buttons of the remote control to play the movie. "Now go and change before I start watching the movie without you. And I know that you love Thor."

"Fine, you win! Let me just call Inuyasha that I'll be late." Sango pressed a few buttons on her phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hey, boss? Yes, look, I'm going to be late. No, I'm going to watch a movie with my flat mate. No, you cannot come! Girls night only! See ya in a few hours." And then hang up. "Okay, they are picking me up in about 3 hours. I think it's enough time. "

"Wait, they are coming HERE?" kagome started panicking. She didn't want them to see her. Especially dresses like she was.

"Kagome, sweetie, relax. It's only Inuyasha and Miroku. They are only coming in three hours and when they come, I'll send you to your room and they won't see you." Sango kneeled in front of her friend and squeezed her hands. She knew that his movement helped her relax.

"Kags, don't think about it. Let's just relax, watch two hot guys on tv, argue about which one is better and fill our bellies with ice cream." Sango smiled at Kagome and when she smiled back, Sango sat on the couch and started drooling the moment Chris Hemsworth appeared on screen.


End file.
